steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeus
Zeus is a System Lord in the Goa'uld Empire and the Chairman of the High Council of the System Lords. He is most famous for establishing the current Goa'uld ruling system after the latest defeat of the Goa'uld Anubis and making peace with the Ori Empire. Biography Zeus is one of the oldest known Goa'uld Lords. Despite the fact that his age is unknown, the only major Goa'uld Lords who are known to be older than him are Yu-Huang Shang-Ti and Anubis. 'Rise to power' Zeus was a minor Lord under Supreme System Lord Ra, but his power slowly started rising after his fall. He remained independent while System Lord Apophis dominated the Empire for the first time. Zeus however couldn't stay neutral when Anubis returned and replaced Apophis as the dominant System Lord. Zeus and Yu-Huang Shang-Ti were the only System Lords to oppose Anubis. Just when they were preparing to defend their home systems, Apophis returned with several "eyes of the Goa'uld" and made a deal with Zeus in exchange. These "eyes" are in fact powerful jewels that were found by Ra and given to his most loyal underlords. After his death many of them were lost due to diferent circumstances, until Apophis found them. After Zeus defeated Anubis he became the de-facto absolute leader of the Empire and could mould the new system as he chose. He decided to re-create Ra's system with a few tweaks. However instead of declaring himself the only System Lord and demoting every other Goa'uld with the same title to his Underlord, he decided to strenghten the role of The High Council of the Goa'uld Empire. He was trying to find a balance between the authonomy of the System Lords and centralised system introduced by Ra. 'The return of the Ori' After the Ori started re-establishing footholds in the Avalon Galaxy, this time lead by Adria, he advocated a peaceful solution. At first Adria did not answer the calls of the High Council, but later decided to sign a ceasefire with the Goa'uld Empire. This was due to Zeuses hard work and attempt to appeal to Adria's Goa'uld side. Very soon this ceasefire ended in a formal peace agreenment between the Ori and the Goa'uld Empires. The personal relationship he built with Adria in this time period helped him turn this into an alliance with the Ori Empire. Adria remains Zeuses trusted ally to this day. All of this ensured the continuation of the Goa'uld dommination in the Avalon Galaxy. 'Personal life' Zeus married Isis, a Queen Goa'uld and daughter of one of his top and most loyal commanders. She grew up in the Zeuses Pantheon(palace) on Olympus. She first met him when she was very young. When Isis turned 21 years old she started spending more time with Zeus, hoping that he will notice her in the sea of females who competed for his affection. At first that wasn't very offten, but just a few years later she de-facto lived in the Pantheon and spent time with Zeus when ever he was on Olympus. Zeus announced his interest in Isis after talking with her father who was more than happy to allow it. The couple married a year later, and Isis officialy moved in Zeuses palace. Zeus has three children with his wife Queen Isis: The oldest daughter Athena, who gave up on her status and became a scientist and later also the Diplomat of the Empire; the middle child, son Pelops, who is now a System Lord and a member of the High Council of the System Lords; and the youngest, daughter Bastet, who is a System Lady and also a member of the Council. Zeus sent (most of) his family from Olympus to hide before he started preparing for a final defense against Anubises forces. He expected to lose the battle and die with the remaining Jaffa and their commanders that were loyal to him, but was contacted by Apophis who found the "eyes of the Goa'uld". It is said that his daughter Athena played a crucial role in addapting the "eyes" to Zeuses mothership, and therefore also for the defeat of Anubises forces. After Zeus won the battle his family returned to Olympus and became the most imfluential Goa'uld family in the reconstructed Empire. 'Withdrawal from politics' Zeus withdrew from politics recently, passing over all of his titles and territory to his young wife Isis. She then granted territory to their son Pelops and daughter Bastet, while their oldest daughter Athena refused and divided her territory, giving half of it to her brother and the other half to her sister. Zeus was granted the title of a Honorary System Lord who could be on the meetings of the Council but couldn't vote. However that changed after many problems rised, and he now holds the title of the Chairman of the High Council of the System Lords with the right to vote. Appearance Zeus has brown eyes, hair and beard. He is fairly muscular and usualy wears golden armor with decorated shoulder plates that are also made from gold. Personality Zeus is well known for his sense of honor. He is not brutal, even in wartime, and keeps a cool head in all kinds of situations. His subjects respect and admire him for what he was able to do, and also for the way he rules. Zeus always tries to be fair in his rule, but he doesn't tolerate immorality and law braking. His, and now Isis'es domain is one of the few where laws and punishments are precisely listed, making the entire process depend much less on the ruler than in other domains. See also: * The Goa'uld Empire * Eyes of the Goa'uld * High Council of the System Lords * Isis * Athena * Pelops * Inanna * Bastet * Apophis * Anubis * Yu-Huang Shang-Ti * Amaterasu * Ba'al * Cronus * Adria Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Citizen Category:Person Category:Leader